Dew Eagle's Wish
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: 3-moon-old Dew Eagle was born into the Tribe of Icy Paths. He loves the cats there, but the cold weather annoys him daily. He wishes to get away, and a prophecy unfolds. Be careful what you wish for. Dew Eagle and six other cats must journey far away, but before the journey's over, Dew Eagle finds something he's never heard of. Will he obey the stars or leave strangers to die?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Dew Eagle's Wish! If this is your first time seeing anything related to this story, let me hook you up with the juicy _details_.**

**My goal for this story is to put in an excessive amount of detail on everything. Read the summary for my basic plans for the book.  
**

**It'll focus mostly on the journey, and the next book will probably be about either [spoilers] or reaching the destination and completing the task then the journey home.**

Prologue

A chilling, slow wind whooshed softly above the trees. It whirled itself around and started to speed up, racing against time.

_You can't catch me,_ it seemed to say.

It hurled itself at a nearby mountain; named The Mount Above by nearby wild animals, it was the tallest mountain in its range. All the mountains lining up couldn't compare to The Mount Above. It was majestic and bold, but everyone knew the wind was greater at its peak. All wind is worse at high elevations.

Some cats at the base of the mountain knew of a Tribe living in an above-ground cave. No tunnel led to the tan rock, no sign of life showed proof, but cats from the mountain have come to its base, traveling from sunrise all the way to _sunset_, reaching the base for various reasons only the Tribe cats knew.

But very soon, cats from the Tribe would travel _past_ the base. They would push the limits and see how big the world really can be. Their ancestors, the Tribe of Stars, would choose seven cats to attend this journey. Much argument was involved- how were seven cats supposed to travel that far? "Make it eight or more," some spirits argued hastily. "Make it less! Not more than four, of course!" Other spirits insisted.

The Stars' leader's decision was _final_. Seven it would be. No spirit argued about it anymore.

Star that Shines Bright- the leader- chose which seven cats would attend the journey, and he chose _three kits_. Nobody in the Tribe of Stars agreed with this, but they didn't dare argue.

But he did choose four more very talented Tribe members, so that must have made up for his idiotic mistake.

The Star Messenger, leader of the Tribe of Icy Paths, would have to carry on a prophecy to his Tribe.

The Prophecy foretells… _"Seven chosen, five will be gone. The other two's bond will be broken. The ones on the journey will be the eagle of dew, the petals which are delicate, the beetle which is quick, and the flower full with pines, the deer with the snow, the peak full of frost, and the shard of stone."_

Dew Eagle is our favorite little cat, one of the three kits chosen on the quest. His fate is the most important, for he travels long and far looking for the source of evil, only to find four clans he's never heard of, even in stories.

His purpose is to protect these clans, but is he quick to protect strangers?

**Once again, welcome! I hope you enjoy the many adventures to come. I'll try to upload daily. The weekend might allow me to do this.**

**Current date: It's Friday, the thirteenth (13th) day of March, the third month of the 2015th year in the Gregorian Calendar.**


	2. Chapter One

**There's a short and non-detailed chapter today because I've got no ideas.**

**You're absolutely welcome to send in ideas, although I've already started Chapter Two (The start of their journey).**

**This chapter just shows how all the kits play with each other for the last time before the chosen leave.**

Chapter One

Dew Eagle woke up and faintly heard a voice calling his name. "Dew Eagle?" It squeaked.

"Delicate Petals… Go away." He groggily mewed, slightly annoyed.

"But we're leaving tomorrow!"

Dew Eagle perked up, surprised. He sat up and stared at her. "Leaving? The Tribe?" He disbelievingly mewed.

Delicate Petals nodded vigorously. "There's been a prophecy."

"Well surely it isn't just us!" Dew Eagle mewed.

Delicate Petals shook her head slowly and explained. "Well, there're seven of us. You, me, Quick Beetle, Pine Flower, Snowy Deer, Frosted Peak, and Stone Shard."

"Okay… When, tomorrow, do we leave?" Dew Eagle asked with a tilt of his head.

Delicate Petals replied, "I've heard cats saying about sunhigh. I guess we should play here for the last time?"

"We won't be gone long, will we?" Dew Eagle nervously asked.

Delicate Petals did not reply, and led him into the large cave to play various games.

**Review? Favorite? Follow story?**

**Will you guys tell me if I need more detail? I mean, this chapter isn't supposed to be detailed, but I feel like it needs _some_.**

**Well, stay tuned! Chapter Two might be up tomorrow.**

**(P.S: Sorry for uploading so early and making y'all wait even longer for the next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter Two

**At first, I thought I wouldn't get to upload this chapter due to homework. Then I decided YOLO and finished what I started! Send in ideas for what should happen next. I'll give credit for your idea :D**

Chapter Two

Dew Eagle woke up in his nest. It was a soft moss nest, brought from the base of the mountain just yesterday. Right now, patrols were leaving to go get moss. Wait… Something else was happening. Dew Eagle sat up and licked his paw, pulling it backwards over his head. He shook his pelt out and padded out of the rocky Nursery.

At the main entrance- a large, tall hole to the right of the Star Ledge- all of the Tribe was gathered, speaking hurriedly and worriedly. They turned their heads when they spotted Dew Eagle. He cautiously padded over to them, afraid he was in trouble.  
"What's happening?" He squeaked. Sweet Rain- his mother- pushed through the crowd and covered him in licks. "You're leaving!" She said it as if she didn't want it to be true but had to accept it. The pale gray she-cat's light amber eyes were drowning with love and worry.

"Where am I off to?" He asked, sort of scared.

Star Messenger appeared from the crowd. "We mustn't waste time. Come, Dew Eagle! Off we go." He rushed Dew Eagle out of the entrance, without even giving a chance for final goodbyes.

"Where are we off to?" He asked to the other six cats traveling with him. They were immediately walking down the mountain path. The trees seemed so far below.

For the first time, Dew Eagle got a good look at his fellow travelers.

His best friends Delicate Petals and Quick Beetle were traveling with him, and so were Pine Flower, Snowy Deer, Frosted Peak, and Stone Shard.

Delicate Petals was a pretty white she-cat with pale gray paws. Her eyes were bright blue and shined like the moon. Dew Eagle had lots of fun playing and talking with her; they spent a lot of time together.

Quick Beetle was a mottled brown tom, and his paws, tail-tip, ears, and muzzle were white. He had mismatching eyes- green and amber- but he was never made fun of for that. He and Dew Eagle usually got along because of their hatred for the cold.

Dew Eagle didn't talk to the others too much, but he decided they could get along at times. Pine Flower was a pale ginger she-cat, whose stripes were slightly darker and eyes were as brown as an eagle's feather. Snowy Deer, ironically, looked just like a deer dappled with snow. She was very nice to Dew Eagle at the few times they spoke. Frosted Peak was a white tom with bright blue eyes. He was half-deaf in one ear (his right), but that didn't stop him from becoming a Guard. He sometimes talked with Dew Eagle, but the conversations were brief. Stone Shard was a dark gray, muscular tom who rarely talked to Dew Eagle. He had dark blue eyes.

Dew Eagle hissed in frustration after some long moments when nobody responded. Delicate Petals leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I don't think anyone here is happy about leaving the place they've known all their lives."

Dew Eagle shrugged in reluctant agreement. He didn't want to admit she was right, but she was, and that was that. He still wanted to know where they were headed, though. Dew Eagle put the silence to his benefit. He studied his surroundings, entertaining himself by looking around.

The tan jagged rocks below his feet were cracked, and they were sticking up in clumps in some areas. Some cracks were wide and old or skinny and new. They were long and short, and Dew Eagle avoided most of them in case his pads got sore or cracked.

Ahead of him, downhill, was a clump of grass blades, wedged in between rocks. These clumps were dotted around the mountain. As he kept padding down, he noticed the trees below slowly getting bigger.

While they slowly padded down the mountain, the blue sky turned orange, then pink, then purple, and finally dark blue. At nighttime, when the Tribe of Stars was watching over them, they'd reached the base of the mountain. The worn path they'd followed was now behind them; they would now go in a direction Dew Eagle didn't know. The Guards and Hunters were told to go a specific direction, but Dew Eagle and his two friends didn't know which way- probably because they'd just lead the cats in another random direction.

The dark green grass felt soft under Dew Eagle's paws; it felt great on his sore pads. He wondered if any cats lived nearby. As the rest of the cats settled down to sleep, the Hunters went off to catch prey for the group.

**Current Date: 15th day of March, the 3rd month in the 2015th year of the Gregorian Calendar.**

**(15 March 2015)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Part two out tomorrow! I'm sorry... Going out to celebrate birthdays...**

Chapter Three

The next days were simple: eat and travel until sun-high, eat and travel until sunset, sleep until the next morning. Repeat.

The first time he set paw on grass, Dew Eagle was too tired to really notice. Today, he was having lots of fun wrestling with Delicate Petals and Quick Beetle in the grass.

It was green-leaf, so the grass was as fresh as ever. Insects were out, flying around and doing their tasks- bees were pollinating, grasshoppers were hopping grass, and ladybugs were bugging ladies. Not that Dew Eagle knew what a lady was.

He got distracted by the beauty, and was tossed to the ground by Delicate Petals. She purred with satisfaction. "I always win against you!"

Dew Eagle growled playfully and got out from under the lithe she-cat. He pushed her to the ground and placed a paw on her neck. She groaned in annoyance. "That's a first!"

The older cats went up to the kits. Frosted Peak spoke. "Pretty soon, you'll have to learn how to become Guards or Hunters. Now that Star Messenger isn't around to tell you which to become, we'll teach you how to be both!"

Quick Beetle perked up. "Both! Wow!" He purred. "We'll be the best Tribe cats ever!"

Delicate Petals prodded his side with a forepaw. "Silly Quick Beetle. We're just kits! Best means you can beat everyone! Since we're just kits, we-"

Snowy Deer shook her wide head. "No, kits, being the best means you can do things to the limit of your ability and be true to yourself."

Dew Eagle tilted his head. "So we won't be the best if we're both Guards and Hunters. We'll just be… Skilled?"

Frosted Peak nodded. "But being both is really amazing if you're just kits!"

That cheered them up, so they traveled in peace.

**I reached the 50 doc limit, so unfortunately, I only have two more chapters if I want to keep my important documents.**

**Please help?**

**Current date: 16th day of March, the 3rd month in the 2015th year of the Gregorian Calendar.**

**(16 March 2015! Also my mom and grandpa's birthdays. Happy 47th and 67th, y'all!)**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As their previous not-so-cozy home gradually shrunk smaller and smaller behind them the further they traveled, Dew Eagle found himself happier and happier. Each day was a length away from the cold mountains, and each day, the air grew warmer and warmer- obviously, green-leaf was fast approaching.

In the thick air, pollen still lingering about, Dew Eagle frolicked in the dark green fields of grass and tan plants. Delicate Petals and Quick Beetle raced him across the field, but never out of the older cats' eyesight.

The slow yet swift travel to an unknown prophesized area was not growing boring anytime soon. The four older cats told the kits stories every evening before sleeping time, when the fireflies were just coming out and the Tribe of Stars began to directly keep an eye on them- though Dew Eagle supposed the Tribe of Stars was a ways away, since the mountains were tiny dots on the horizon by now.

Wait… WHAT?! They had traveled at least a moon now.

Anyway, perhaps different ancestors or no ancestors watched the strange travelers now. Sometimes Dew Eagle wondered why these specific seven cats were chosen to go to a _hill_\- and yes, the kits had been told about the destination.

The mornings were short. The two Hunters went to catch prey, while one Guard stayed with the kits and the other went with the Hunters. Then, after a brief morning meal of one piece of prey, they were journeying again.

Now the three kits were four moons old, and they could properly learn how to hunt. On a too-hot green-leaf day, when the sun beat down on the seven cats, Pine Flower and Snowy Deer took them to a damp-floored clearing in the nearest forest, ten badger-lengths away. The other side was wide open plains.

Now Dew Eagle, Delicate Petals, and Quick Beetle were crouching down, pretending to stalk prey. They were talking in whispers so the nearby prey would not be alarmed.

"Dew Eagle and Quick Beetle," Pine Flower lowly instructed them, "put your bellies a bit closer- yes, that's it- oh, keep your tail still, Delicate Petals."

In a few minutes' time, they were already going to catch some prey, all three heading in the same area so they would trap the victim. The she-cats were watching them to keep an eye on them.

It was like they were never mountain cats- that was how much they knew about forest prey. It was odd, really.

Dew Eagle slowly crawled to the small gray mouse, with Delicate Petals a bit to the right of him and Quick Beetle to the left.

All at once, they pounced on their prey. As the mouse tried to run away, Delicate Petals shot her paw out and pressed it on the mouse's tail, preventing it from escape. Dew Eagle held its body down so it would stop squirming, and Quick Beetle bit the mouse's neck, causing its life to end with red liquid escaping in a thin stream.

Pine Flower and Snowy Deer nodded as if to say they passed their 'test.'

The journey continued, and as the three kits kept practicing hunting, they started to grow stronger with each passing day. The mountains were not visible by the time the three kits could catch prey individually.

When Snowy Deer's belly begun to take a round shape, the kits asked her if she was eating more prey than what's needed. She shook her head. "I haven't been eating excess- but you're a bit young to know the real reason of my… Predicament. I'll tell you in another moon."

The three were willing to wait for the reason of Snowy Deer's extra fat. Again, the journey kept on, with Stone Shard looking happier than usual.

**Sorry if it's so short! I don't know what else to write.**

**So it's summer vacation for me! I might upload more chapters than usual, so stay alert for those if you want to see 'em!**

**Please send me ideas if you want to see the rest of the book!**


End file.
